<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sustenance by Abyssia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617788">Sustenance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia'>Abyssia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breastfeeding, Established Relationship, F/M, Lactation, Post-Crimson Flower, attentive medical care</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Linhardt notices something is physically wrong with his beloved Hapi, and employs everything he has to make sure that the situation is fully rectified.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hapi/Linhardt von Hevring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hapi x Linhardt</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sustenance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt is nothing if not completely attuned to Hapi’s body. Since their days at the academy, his curious observation from afar turned to careful consideration of her by his side. By the war’s end, much of that deepening interest was found to have been reciprocated. Since supporting Edelgard’s war until the end they have been able to live a relatively peaceful life together in the imperial capital. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so, Linhardt of course notices immediately when on this day, something is clearly amiss.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door to Linhardt’s office opens and Hapi pokes her head inside. “Hey,” she says, her voice raised enough to make Linhardt’s head pop up from his books.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hapi?” he asks, taking a moment to register that she was for some reason, still across the office from him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s about dinner time, yeah? Come eat with me before you pass out again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” Linhardt replies, closing his book and standing up. On any other day she might slam her hands on his desk, peering down at him as her breasts swing and unavoidably draw his gaze. Such was normal, she tended not to care too much about how she carried herself when it was just the two of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt walks over to the door, reaching out a hand but she quickly pushes off from the doorframe and heads down the corridor towards their quarters. Linhardt follows, catching up with her and walking by her side. He gives her another curious glance, unsure what to make already of her seemingly contradictory behaviour.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hapi, are you feeling alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hapi tilts her head to the side in a facsimile of a shrug. “I’m just tired. I want some food and then we can rest.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt presses his lips together not believing her in the slightest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once they cross the threshold of their suite, Hapi stops and suddenly turns around. She places one hand on Linhardt’s shoulder and leans up to place a brief kiss on his lips. Linhardt puts a hand around her back and tries to pull her in for a hug but her hands dart out and sharply push back on his stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Looking down at her, Hapi doesn’t meet his eyes. Her posture still quite neutral, not particular defensive or aggressive, and yet— “I had some food brought up already,” she says, letting her hands fall away while walking to the dining area.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, allow me,” Linhardt says, using his long legs to outstrip her. Hapi glances his way and then sits herself down at the small dining table, sitting up straight with her shoulders against the back of the chair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt quickly procures and plates some food for both of them, choosing to sit next to her on her side of the table rather than across from her as he otherwise might. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They eat mostly in silence, as is not uncommon. They were often a couple that enjoyed comfortable silence together. However usually such times were often filled with gentle touches and expressions of affection. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, Hapi you—” Lin says, reaching out a hand to wipe some smeared sauce from the corner of her mouth. Hapi turns her face and lets him clean her face just as she always does, gently nudging his shoulder with her head in thanks after he pulls away. At the very least, she is not mad at him. Perhaps she is injured? Or in one of her states when memories of her past bubble up so strongly that her experience of physical touch becomes only reactions of repulsion. But if that was the case, she wouldn’t have kissed him, and she wouldn’t have been affectionate with him just now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finishing their meal, Linhardt offers to take the plates, but Hapi insists on washing them. Linhardt agrees and instead sits there at the kitchen table and watches her, his chin perched on his palms. </span>
  <span class="s1">Her movements are stiff, and her arms are placed unnaturally low. It is a brief chore to complete and so Linhardt stands up and carefully approaches her from behind once she is done.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hapi, could it be that your breasts are physically bothering you right now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hapi starts which causes her to let out a sharp yelp of pain. “Uhg…yeah,” she says in defeat. “They are like...<em>really</em> sore. More than even when I’m on my period,” she turns around glancing at him with eyes truly full of deep suffering. “If I move too fast they...swing around and it hurts, really badly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why did you not say anything?” Linhardt asks, his lips turning down into a slight frown.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...” her eyes cast downward. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is no matter, come with me,” Linhardt holds out a hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hapi looks at him and then back down at his hand taking it after just a moment’s hesitation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come, lie down on the bed and I’ll perform a physical exam.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay...” Hapi says, walking fairly close to him as they make their way to the bedroom. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once by the bedside, Hapi lifts her arms and Linhardt helps her remove her shirt, his eyes falling to her breasts, this time however with markedly more purpose. At first glance, they appeared to be swollen—larger than usual, which he already finds to be quite indicative of the potential problem. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He helps her lie down on the bed, doing all he can to prevent her breasts from being jostled if at all possible. However, the act of lying down itself, even against the soft mattress and pillows causes her to grimace. Her breasts’ own weight cause them to sag to the side and off her chest which leaves her with a persistent throbbing ache. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt continues to frown, his expression however transitioning to one of concentration as he sits down to examine her. “Now, I will avoid touching you if I can,” he says, lifting one hand to her breast, his fingertips hesitating near a bulbous aereola. “Can you try to describe the pain?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It hurts.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, but how? And where.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A lot, and all over.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt bites his lip, the conclusion all but solidified in his mind. He had a suspicion from the start, but the level of Hapi’s pain made him trepidatious about what he had to do.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, erm, Hapi.” Linhardt says suddenly. “I think I may have a guess as to what’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How bad is it? Am I going to need my tits cut off after all, doc?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lin shakes his head. “No, however. I will need to perform a test to be sure. I believe that you may be lactating.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lactating?” She frowns. “But I’m not pregnant.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Indeed. That does make it not exceedingly likely. But the symptoms I have observed do correlate with what I’ve read in medical texts.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay then, perform your test,” she shrugs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am sure you can then postulate as to what the test itself is?” Linhardt asks as his cheeks tinge slightly pink.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hapi looks up at him curiously. “What, are you going to need to suck on them?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hapi continues to stare back at him, a bit confused at his reaction. “Sure, okay then. You’ve sucked on my tits plenty of times so, I don’t get why you’re suddenly acting all embarrassed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt briefly clears his throat. “It simply....well. Now is not the time to become sexually aroused. I am performing a medical exam.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s fine, if I get a little turned on, it’s not a big deal.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I am referring to myself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah right,” she says as if only just now remembering how easily and completely Linhardt can become turned on when engaging with her body like that. In particular, he seemed to be very vulnerable to oral stimulation. Licking and sucking her fingers, nipples, her clit often got him very excited. For a brief moment she considers wether he would even enjoy sucking on her toes but quickly decides to dismiss that thought. </span>
  <span class="s1">“Well, get on with it,” Hapi says letting her head flop back down on the pillow and lets herself relax. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt readies himself and climbs up onto the edge of the bed next to her, bracing himself with both arms as he gazes down at her. He then slowly lowers his face to her swollen right breast, gently cupping her left with his other had to keep it from swinging too painfully. Linhardt then swallows and quickly latches around the nipple with his lips. Hapi grunts and reaches out a hand to grab onto his shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He almost pulls away at the sound of her discomfort, but he perseveres for the moment. He begins to suck, considerably more forceful than he ever would when trying to pleasure her. In the hope of quickly proving this possibility wrong.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nnnn...” Hapi’s hand clenches on his shoulder and then relaxes. “That feels kinda nice? Still weird.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt grunts deep in his throat and and forces himself to pull away. He peers up to meet her eyes, her face filling with surprise when she sees white liquid dribbling from Linhardt’s lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh,” she states, watching as Linhardt wipes the milk away with his hand. She then stares down at her breast, seeing more milk slowly spilling out. “It feels...a little less painful now,” she says, her sliding back to linhardt, her lips still pursed. “Well? What are you waiting for?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I beg your pardon?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hapi gestures to her dripping breast. “The best thing to do is just suck it dry. Go ahead.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt gulps but complies, carefully lying himself back down along her body. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry if you get turned on. I’ll help you take care of it once my tits aren’t throbbing in pain.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There is no need for that, Hapi,” Linhardt says, letting his eyes fall shut while ghosting his lips along the underside of her breast. “You are suffering a medical complication, and I am going to take complete care of you. Once I’ve rectified the swelling, you can just lie back and relax.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can still just use me to get off if you want, I don’t mind,” Hapi shrugs, burying one of her hands in Lin’s hair as he continues to place light kisses and caresses along the top of her ribcage. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We will see if I don’t just climax spontaneously as I so often seem to do when I am tasting of you,” Linhardt says, his breath being felt against her sensitive nipple, causing her to shudder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right,” Hapi breathes, reaching out her other hand to grab a hold of Lin’s in turn. Linhardt squeezes her hand just before he gently latches again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sensation goes through what feels like her whole breast, a run of tingles that seem to take the throbbing ache with it bit by bit. But it is a slow process, Linhardt has to keep sucking as hard as he can without putting too much pressure on her still-sensitive breasts. Linhardt can also feel that creeping burn of arousal, just as he had predicted. While the milk does taste like, well, milk, it is still Hapi’s. And apparently the knowledge that it came from her body alone is enough to make Linhardt more aroused the more he swallows down. He grunts, his hips twitching where he lays on the bed. He has to focus, but all that he can absorb is the taste, of her, her skin, and the soft relieved sounds she makes as Linhardt steadily drains her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ahh...” Hapi sighs. “Mm, that one doesn’t hurt anymore,” she says while stroking Linhardt’s hair. He keeps sucking just a few more times to be sure before finally pulling his mouth free. His breathing is heavy, and his eyelids drooping. Hapi meets his gaze and turns to the side, lifting her other breast towards him invitingly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt then all but lunges forward, pressing himself along her body, straddling her leg as he latches once again. Linhardt initially resist rutting against her leg as best as he possibly can, but as soon as the uncomfortable pinch in her nipple and the initial strain subsided, Hapi gently begins to move her her knee up between Linhardt’s legs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hips quiver again, but he forces himself to keep concentrating, only letting out a few low whines deep in his throat between swallows. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Linny...” she says softly. “Good boy, there you go.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt’s hips suddenly rut even harder against Hapi’s leg as he finally sucks her second breast dry. Once he pulls his lips free he moans at the top of his lungs, clamping his legs around Hapi’s thigh and riding himself to a very sudden orgasm while clinging as lightly as he can manage.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hapi smirks. She was used to it, and she really didn’t mind, and honestly she found some satisfaction in how easily Linhardt became overwhelmed by her. However, the specific phrasing that seemed to push him over the edge stuck in her mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hapi lets him come down from his high before pushing him off her to the side. She settles in next to him and gently pushes some stray hair away from his face, then caressing his cheek. She was truly grateful for how much he cared, how much he noticed about her. And so, she wanted to do the same in turn, pay attention to every little detail, in order to help him if he was in trouble, or perhaps—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did well, my sweet little boy—” she whispers, experimentally, not knowing what to expect.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Linhardt’s eyes go wide and his face flushes again. He wants to just shove his face into her breasts and try to forget the embarrassment, but instead he can only lie there and let Hapi continues to stroke his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, Hapi is still simply not in the mood for much affection, and she makes sure that Linhardt knows that with the distance that she keeps from him. But soon, once she’s feeling better,(and also hopefully they figure out exactly why she was lactating in the first place), they can pick up again and Hapi can continue to explore these hidden depths of her beloved Linhardt. Just as he knew to watch her every move, listen close to every sigh, Hapi had the same desire.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>